


Fabrication

by CrazyBunnylady



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Broken Promises, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Error is not okay, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Ink is not okay either, Kidnapping, Lies, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader is 18, Short Reader, Smol Reader, Verbal Abuse, Yandere Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBunnylady/pseuds/CrazyBunnylady
Summary: /fairy tale/noun.a children's story about magical and imaginary beings and lands; a fairy story.something resembling a fairy tale in being magical, idealized, or extremely happy.a fabricated story, especially one intended to deceive.





	Fabrication

**Author's Note:**

> So something I'd like to explain before I start. Is the fact that this story will have Heavy, and I mean HEAVY angst, sure it will have comedic times but other then that its pure drama, so if you can't stand constant fighting and heavy topics, maybe my Blood and Strawberries story for all you SFW cuties ;-)
> 
> But for all, you Angst lovers welcome to the show!
> 
> Prepare to see our boy Error seriously loose his mind :-D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, you guys are interested in this :-)

 

_One day._

_A little girl opened her eyes, looking around cautiously._

_She had no idea where she was._

_A cold breeze blew past her, making her little body shake._

_Where was she before?_

_She had forgotten._

_She remembered her name._

_But she couldn't remember anything else._

_She was scared._

_It was cold._

" ~~~~ ** _little girl._ "**

_The girl looked up._

_The darkness stared back at her with a kind smile._

_It slowly unwrapped the scarf around its neck and used it as a blanket around the girl._

_Picking her up and cradling her close to its chest._

_She felt safe and warm._

_Her eyes felt heavy._

_" **so small."**_

_The darkness shivered in delight, the little girl unnoticed of his actions._

_She was too tired._

_Too ~~innocent~~._

_Her eyes fluttered before finally closing._

_/ /_

You licked a finger and turned a page, using your other hand to drink the tea beside you.

Usually, you wouldn't be reading a book, but Error was out, and you had nothing else to do.

Something about him eliminating glitches.

You never pressed on about these topics.

It didn't sit well with him.

Sighing to yourself, you close the book softly and get up from the chair, placing the writing on the table near to you.

Patting down your dress, you begin to make your way towards the dining room, tapping the things you come across as you walk.

As you enter the dining room, you stop at the entrance and lean on the wall, crossing your arms and glaring at the intruder.

He was hunched over, peeking into the fridge and stealing god knows what.

"Ink."

He visibly tensed, stopping his movement and slowly peeking out from the fridge, standing up straight and giving you a little wave.

A cookie was lodged between his teeth.

Not just any cookie.

_IT WAS A LIMITED EDITION COOKIE! ERROR ONLY GOT THEM FOR YOU EVERY MONTH!_

You quickly pushed yourself off the wall, pointing a sharp accusing finger at him.

He put both his hands up and smiled sheepishly.

"INK GIVE IT BACK!"

He darted his eyelights around, probably looking for a way out.

_No way in hell._

You took a step closer to him, ready to sprint at him.

And then he chucks back his head, opens his maw and devours the whole thing infront of you.

Turning his heel and bolting the other way.

You blinked a few times, looking at the remaining crumbs laying on the floor.

A stinging sensation was burning your throat, eyes watering, and chest beginning to heave.

You slam a foot onto the ground, clenching your fists hard.

"IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

" **kill who."**

The voice rumbled behind you, the anger once bubbling inside you vanished.

Turning around to greet Error like usual.

He looked bored, hands beside him.

"Welcome back."

An honest, sweet smile displayed on your lips; his eyelights shift from your lips and back onto your eyes.

" **who were you going to kill."  
**

He continued, staring blankly at you.

"I was talking to myself."

You put your hands behind your back, rubbing the fabric of the dress between your fingers.

" **so you were going to kill yourself."**

Your eyes widened, opening your mouth to speak, nothing came out.

_What the hell do you say to that?_

"Yeah."

" **excuse me?"**

You let your eyes fall to the floor, you were digging yourself into a bigger hole, but you just couldn't tell him about Ink.

Ink had been coming around here since the second year you arrived at the place.

He kept you company while Error was away.

Giving you things to draw and paint with.

"I meant it as a joke; I was frustrated with myself was all."

You mumbled on, thinking about the fond memories you and Ink shared.

**''don't make 'jokes' like that again, understand?"**

He sounded annoyed.

"Mhmm."

His phalanges rested on your head, patting your hair gently.

" **good girl."**

~~good girl.~~

You looked up at him through your bangs.

"Can we go out?"

" **you know we cant."**

_You hated when he did this._

"Why not?"

You couldn't suppress the hint of annoyance in your voice.

Being so fed up with the same answer every single fucking time.

" **we have gone over this."**

His voice was calm; the petting had come to a halt, letting his palm cup your cheek, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I still don't get why."

You huffed and looked away.

" **stop acting like a brat.** "

_No no no shut your mouth._

_But you couldn't_

_You couldn't shut your mouth._

_You had a temper._

_A bad temper._

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A CHILD!"

You used both your hands to push him away, screaming the words at him.

_But his was worse._

And when you realised what you had done, you contemplated getting on your knees and apologising.

Instead, you turned around and ran into your bedroom, making sure to lock it shut.

This room was the only one Error couldn't get in.

One day out of the blue, he told you to stay in your room and not come out.

On the other side, you could hear him growling and screaming; he tried to open the door many times.

It wouldn't work.

He tried to use his magic and open a portal inside.

It didn't work either.

When he was finally acting normal, he tried to take the magical seal off.

It wouldn't budge.

You could only enter through the door normally.

So unless he broke the door down, you were safe.

As you turned around, your eyes immediately trailed to your bed.

Ink was laying on his chest, legs dangling in the air and flicking through your diary.

_Your diary._

You opened your mouth to yell at him, quickly clapping your hands over your lips to suppress the little scream.

Error was still here.

He looked up from the diary, biting the inside of his cheek (?), staring at you confused.

Sighing to yourself, you slowly walk over to Ink, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to him.

“Error.”

You whisper the words softly, his confused expression melted into a sorrowful one, getting up himself and scooting closer to you, Arms touching. 

He brought the diary closer to your face, underlining a sentence with his phalanges. 

You read the poorly written sentence in your head.

‘Error says to trust no one other than him, but a colourful Error came by today. He scared me a little but gave me pens to colour with. He’s good.’

Jesus Christ, you were probably 6 when you wrote that 

A soft chuckle escapes your lips, bringing your hands to your face in embarrassment. 

Cold fingers gently tear them away, holding them in his grasp. 

His other hand flicked a couple of pages ahead, placing it on your lap and tracing another sentence.
    
    
    あなたは私の人生を彩る
    

As your eyes skimmed the sentence, you could feel your cheeks burning in even more embarrassment, flopping down on the bed and turning to face the wall away from ink, your hands make another attempt to cover your face.

"what does it say?" 

A groan escapes your lips as you attempt to curl yourself in a ball.

His hand shakes your shoulder gently; you still curl yourself even further into a ball.

"y/n~." 

He whines your name sweetly, his other hand finding your other shoulder, forcing you to lie flat onto your back, hands still covering your face.

"don't make me do it y/n."

His voice was slightly more serious, the grip on your shoulders tightening.

You shook your head.

"okay then, you leave me no choice..."

His voice trails off at the end, the feeling on your shoulders suddenly gone. Out of curiosity, you spread a finger open, allowing you to see the look on inks face.

You've seen this look before.

~~euphoria~~

The sudden sensation at your sides made your hands fly from your face.

An automatic giggle escapes your lips as your body twitches and tries to squirm away from Ink.

His hands were at your sides and tickling you aggressively, almost beginning to be painful.

"Ink!- haha-INK!" 

 

His assault stops, raising his hands in the air and moving away to give you space.

You take the time to stare at the ceiling while you try to steady out your frantic breathing.

"sorry."

"I know"

Rustling was heard next to you, followed by some footsteps.

You sigh and turn around, looking at Ink move around your room and start to clean it up.

"You don't need to do that y' know."

He turns and inspects a little pencil around his phalanges before sharpening it and placing it back into its proper casing.

"i know"

A small huff escapes you, leaning up slightly to grip the blanket and pull it over you.

"You soundproofed the room right"

You snuggled into the blanket, eyes getting heavier.

"yep."

"Ok."

He moved around your room some more, picking up clothes scattered on the ground and putting it into your hamper.

"Night colour palet."

Your eyes began to flutter, a wave of exhaustion washing over you.

"Night colour palette"

''night fondant."

A small smile graces your lips before sleep finally takes you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ink kneels, picking up a piece of paper with a drawing on it.

It was a little girl in a plain white dress, the background was also white, but it was splattered with all sorts of colours.

 

A small chuckle escapes ink as he carefully folds the drawing and pockets it.

He slowly opens the door, closing it behind him and making his getaway as always.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Plain fondant needs to be dyed to be completely beautiful.

 


End file.
